


Time & Life

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone is the Opposite Gender, F/F, F/M, For long, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, High School, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Other, and alive, dun dun dun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahh, High School. The time in every puberty-stricken teens' life where anything seems possible. Most people look forward to this time in their life, others... others are like these teenagers in this story. Young, drug dealer Aradia Megido starts his first day of High School. You see, if you interact with this young lad, he seriously will ignore you until you say something that catches his ear. He just doesn't like you. Or anyone. Don't feel bad. Young, popular, swim-team captain Feferi Peixes also begins his first day. If you interact with this smol bean, he will give you a god damn gold medal. Now, what happens when something happens in the plot that will cause each other to fall for one another? We don't know. Seriously. I'm making this up as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Aradia, Get the hell up.

Ahh, High School. The time in every puberty-stricken teens' life where anything seems possible. Most people look forward to this time in their life, others... others are like Aradia Megido.

  
    ==> Aradia, Get the hell up.

  
Your name is Aradia Megido. You are 14 years of age, going on fifteen, and an offical High School Student at Derse High, one of the only two schools in Skaia School DIstrict. The other, Prospit, is your rival. You are currently wearing your red heart boxers and a maroon red t-shirt. Your appereance is not the best at the moment, but you have rounded nose with freckles on both sides. Above those little dots are your huge, brown eyes, and above those, your pure black, short curls cover most of the sides of your face and forehead. You have a very rounded face, but your bones are long and lanky. You are one mutant bat out of hell. You enjoy the paranormal stuff. That's about it. Right now, your brother, Damara Megido, is trying his very best at pulling you out of bed. You feel your presence under the covers be brought into your now very bright room. "I don't wanna go..." You mumble, holding onto whatever is left on the bed & the mattress itself. "So sorry. You are going." Your sibling says, dragging you out of the bed as much as he can before hitting the wall of your small room. "Why? You don't even go," "That's because I'm in college. When you're in college, you can choose night time classes." You finally loose grip of the bed and fall onto the hard, cold floor. You stand up slowly, taking a glance at your clock. "It's only 6:00," You say, turning with desperation in your face to get another good hour of sleep. He gives you a stubburn look and points towards the bathroom you both share. "Also, there's no clean towels." He tells you with a smirk. You give a long groan, making your way down the hallway. "And I might have used all the hot water!" "Agh!"  
You step out of your shower, shivering and dripping water. Why did he use all the hot damn water?  You grab the black & red tooth brush and some toothpaste. At least he didn't use all of that. You dump the last of the toothpaste on the brush and brush your teeth until the gums bleed. You walk down the hall and into your room, passing Damara singing some pop song with his earbuds in. You close your door and reach into your drawers. A pair of underwear, some bashe skinny jeans, a maroon red shirt, and a black hoodie with a small, red clock gear symbol in the corner. Once your jeans are on you slip on some red converse. You walk to the corner of your room and grab your phone, earbuds, and backpack.

  
In the kitchen, Damara gets you some coffee while he pours himself some whiskey. "It's 7 a.m., Damara. Is that a good idea?" "Bitch, today im going on a compensated date with a really ugly 17 year old girl. A small cup of whiskey. I think that's an okay idea, but for a great idea, I should bring the bottle." "You shouldn't be like that. It'd hurt her feelings," He looks over at you, sipping from his drink. "And you won't get paid." You continue. He shrugs, taking a big chug. "Oh-Oh shit." He says after gulping it down. "I was supposed to drive you to school." You give an annoyed sigh and pull out your phone, scrolling through your contacts. You give a little thought on who could drive you, then choose the contact.

  
"Hell0?"  
"THE HELL YOU WANT?"  
"Can y0u maybe give me a ride t0 sch00l?"  
"WHAT. WHY?"  
"Damara drank a glass 0f whiskey."  
"Tw0."  
"Three."  
"THREE GOD DAMN GLASSES AT 7 FUCKING A.M."  
"D0nt judge my br0ther and I w0nt judge y0ur sister."  
"FINE."  
"WHAT TIME DO WE PICK YOU UP?"  
"How about 8:20?"  
"THAT'S SO DAMN EARLY THOUGH."  
"Please. I kn0w y0u get there early s0 y0u can esc0rt Terezi t0 his classes."  
"THAT WAS MIDDLE SCHOOL."  
"..."  
"FINE. BE THERE IN, LIKE, 30 MINUTES."  
"0kay. 0u0"  
"NO EMOJIS."

  
You look at your brother, currently on his fifth glass. You sit up from the table and grab his bottle, pouring it into the sink, then the trash. "I'll take it out later. Take a god damn bath, Damara." You say, walking outside and into the front yard. Today's going to be a long day.


	2. A Ride with the Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahah no

You stand on the front lawn, waiting in the cold fog. Your neighborhood isn't exactly the safest place to be. Drug dealers and hookers around almost every corner. Lil' Miss Vantas, Kar's sibling, absolutely hates it. She is kind at most things, like offering to drive you, but you know she talks bad about where you live. You're low on cash. It's not your fault. You and your brother do anything you can do to help your dad. You're pretty sure he works for a clothing line. Helps stitch some outfits. You believe where he works is called "Maryam's Fashion Inc." You're not too well known to the Maryams, but you hear only the best from them. "Straight A student, Kanaya Maryam, was offered a Harvards degree at age 12. Declines to stay with boyfriend, Rose Lalonde." You're positive it takes _a lot_ to turn down Harvard. And he did it for his boyfriend. If that isn't love, you don't know what is. "Porrim Maryam, Male Model, argues with Fox News about Feminism." He's a famous model and could do anything he wants & he chooses to help stick up for people. Most Kim Kardashian has done is help populate the earth by two kids. You look down at your phone. It was Karkat.

"HEY"

"SO MY SIS MIGHT BE PISSED. SHE GOT A B ON ONE OF HER TEST"

"PLUS SHE'S ANXIOUS ABOUT GETTING ME TO SCHOOL ON TIME"

"SO DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, MEGIDO"

"kk"

"WAIT, THAT'S IT"

"yea"

"OH. I MIGHT'VE EXPECTED YOU TO ARGUE OR MAKE FUN OF HER MAYBE?"

"nah"

"but why d0es she think you'll be lat"

"^^ late**"

"I TOLD HER MY SCHOOL STARTS AT 8:35."

"she believed you?"

"YEAH. IF SHE FOUND OUT ABOUT ME LIKING TZ, SHE'D FLIP & GIVE ME THE "SAFE" TALK AGAIN."

"I DON'T WANT THAT, MAN."

"0k 0k"

"Is that y0ur car?"

You look up from your small screen and peer into the fog. You see a truck driving.

"WHAT? IM NOT EVEN ON YOUR STREET YET"

You keep glancing up. The truck has to be going 40 mph. This is a neighborhood with kids, god dammit. You're just about to type again when you notice something about the car. It's a deep blue color. It's got dents and scratches all over it. Once you spot the "My other car is a spider" license plate thing, you know it's Serket.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Vriska screams out of his window in almost cringe-worthy tone. His brother seems to be in the passengers seat. Poor Aranea. Vriska bends over, letting the car swerve all over the street, almost hitting a nearby neighbor's car. At what seems to be the speed of light, the car picks up the pace & something comes flying at you, hitting you hard on the head. "Fuck!" You yelp, flipping off the speeding truck. Your head hurts like hell now. What the actual hell?! You pick up the bag that had hurt you. It was a stupid, ugly brown paper bag filled with wads of cash. Under the two wads laid a note.

"get good stuff

having party this weekend

start's at 8

drop it off at locker 667

;;;;) -Spider"

How does he already know his locker number? Or maybe he just wants to pin it on the owner of 667. You exhale deeply, walking back into your house. You keep the "good stuff" in your sock drawer. You grab a wad of bright pink socks and unroll them. Marijuana will do. You stuff the little baggy of grass deep into your backpack. You close your bedroom door, throwing the pink socks in the basket at the end of the hall. You pass the kitchen, say farwell to your passed out sibling, and exit out the front door. Oddly enough, the second you step out you see a bright red car pulling up. You know it's Vantas's car because of the dangling cross from the mirror. You jog to the car and open up the left door, throwing your bag and yourself into the back seat. "What the hell, dude? I've been blowing up your phone for the past, what, 10 minutes?" You were about to tell her it's been about 5 minutes since you last texted her, but you give up on it. "Sorry. I just forgot my books." Karkat sighs, very annoyed but understandingly. You feel the car move forward and off of your street. "It just doesn't make sense! I missed 2 out of my 25 question quiz! That should be a 92%-not an 86%. I should have an A!" Kankri goes on after we got off the street and onto "Awkward Car Ride" Avenue. "Kan, it says here at the bottom that you cheated." Karkat says, trying to make things better even though it's not working. "What!" Kankri pulls up to a red light and yanks the paper out of her siblings hand. "What! I didn't cheat though!" She yells in the small vehicle. She stares blankly at the sheet of paper, then crumples it. "It was Cronus again! I told her to stop copying me!" She groans, very upset about the little dilemma. "If it makes you feel better," You begin. "You scored higher than my brother." Kankri sighs. "Yeah, but I lost points because of something that I didn't do. You're brother probably missed some questions." You were about to tell her that your brother was cheating too, but you didn't bother. In about 5 minutes of listening to church songs on the radio, you were at Derse high. You step out and onto the road. Karkat hops off too.

Your school was, well, strange. Derse and Prospit are rival schools, yet they're the same building. Just half of one is purple and the other half is yellow. Skaia isn't the greatest at school's. You sigh, walking to the front entrance with Karkat by your side. "Let's just get this over with." you mutter.


	3. == > God damn it, Vriska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; Aradia has anxiety when put in stressful situations. Still contemplating if Nepeta would have an eating disorder (Idk I thought that'd be interesting to write about) annnnnnd im still workin on other junk. Sorry this took so long to upload, my laptop broke (I'm using my siblings...) and then I forgot my password to this account then my password to my email and that was just annoying. Hope you enjoy!

    ==> Aradia, let out a very annoyed and long groan.  
    "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuagh." You say, walking through the abandoned school halls of Derse High. Purple and pink tile line the floor, with white lockers that have black graffitii on them. It's horrible in this school. It's filled with honestly some idiotic kids- you being one... Although, you suppose not all are bad. "Araaaadia!" You turn behind you, somewhat bracing yourself for a punch from Vriska or a hug from-  
     "O.M.G! It's been furever!" Your short pal, Nepeta, wraps his skinny, pale arms around you. You're 5'6, which is awfully short for your age and gender, but Nepeta... 5'2 of Korean pop music, anime ships, and pure art talent.  He currently is wearing an orange sweatshirt with blue sleeves and blue cat ears on the hood. In white print, the word "Neko" is spelt on the back, meaning "Cat" in japanese. He's wearing his green jeans with these big blue boots. You look down at his giant black eyes, smiling and hugging him back. "Hey Nepeta, how've you been?" "Fantastic!" He lets go of you, using his hands to emphasize how amazing his summer was. "At the beginning of the summer, I stayed up until 3 a.m. reading some spooky mangas Meulin owned! It was called... "Tokyo Ghoul"? I can't remember. Then Equius would come over and bake with me, then play Mario Cart with me! Then we'd go to the nearby playground and excersize! Look at my muscles!" He shoved his blue sleeve to his upper arm, showing the small bump on his arm. "Woah. You're getting ripped. By 11th grade, you'll have an 8 pack!" He looks up at you, smiling from eye to eye. "Awesome! Then maybe I could join the new swim team!" "Swim team?" "Yeah!" He smiles, getting ready to tell you ALL about it, but his phone beeps. "Oh, sorry, it's Feferi. I'll be back soon! See ya!" He skips down the hall, leaving you behind with no explanation of the swim team or who the hell Feferi is. "Okay... Now, Locker 667...Wait-" God damn it, Vriska! You forgot to mention which school! You let out a very annoyed and long groan x2 combo. You have to decide which school you're gonna go to...  
  
==> [ Prospit ] or Derse  
  
    You push past the white doors and into the bright, golden hallways. People are already here. A majority of people here are probably in clubs, where as Derse... Not many students like to participate in school events at Derse... You walk down the gold and pale yellow tiled floors, passing students every so often. You're honestly not feeling very... good about this place because;  
1\. It's in a public place.   
2\. The public place is a school.   
3\. He didn't tell you which side of the school.  
    You sigh, continuing your journey through the unfamiliar corridors, gripping onto the little baggy in your pocket, honesty horrified if someone found out about this exchange. Is it just you, or is it getting hot in here? You finally reach the destination, triple checking if it's the right number. You pull the back halfway out of your pocket when- "Hey, Aradia?" You turn around so quickly that you trigger the girl to back up, surprised. "Er, uh.. S-Sorry..." "No it's fine... Tavros?" You look the girl from her toes to her head. "Wow.. You look... different." You look at her, trying to act cool while shoving both hands into your jacket as quickly as you can. "Uhh... Is that.." She looks down, kind of offended. Quickly, you try to regroup. "Shit, no! I mean that as in you look good! You're very pre-pretty! Did you shave your hair?" She runs her tan fingers through the shaved patch of hair on the side of her head. "Yeah.. Uh, Gamzee and I... It was... yeah.." "It looks nice. It suits you." You say, trying to boost her confidence. She looks at you, smiling, muttering "Thanks." under her breath. 'Please, just go away...' you think to yourself. If you could, you'd take of your sweatshirt, but you think that'd be a little suspicious? You don't really know, all you know though is that it's boiling hot right now. ".. H-Hey, what're you doing here in Prospit, anyways. Heheh. Did you transfer?" Your conversations weren't as awkward through text as it is in real life right now. "Ehh, nononono! I'm just wanting to drop bye an-and, uh, say hi to, uh.." You look around, praying to god Vriska will hurry up and save the day. For once, you want his presence here. "..dia... Aradia..? Aradia?" You look back down at  Tavros, tugging on your sweat shirt. "Uh, yeah?" "You, er, zoned out... Are you okay? You don't look okay- Sorry! I don't mean it in a bad way, just uh-" "Don't worry, it's just, uh, hot.. I guess. Where's, uh, Vriska?" Tavros looked at you, kind of surprised. "Why do you need him?" "P-P-Personal... buisn..-"   
    "Heeeeeeeeeey! Sorry, Tav! I'm gonna steal your date for a minute!" Vriska come's in riding a bike in the hallway, slowing down just enough to grab your hood and make you run along side with the idiot driver. He hops off, letting it crash into a door, and pulling you into the closest class room. "Where the hell have you been!" Is the first thing out of his mouth once he locks the door to the pitch black room. "I-I-I- You, uhh..." You lean on the desk, trying to calm down. "Shit, Aradia, calm down." He puts his hand on your shoulder, trying his best to comfort you. After you've balanced your breaths, you pull the little baggy out and throw it on the desk. He reaches over and grabs it, but doesn't leave just yet. You sigh, cooling down from the once horrible situation you were in. "Aradia, you said your anxiety was getting better.." He crosses his arms, looked more mad then concerned for you. "I-It was... Shit, Serket, you put me in a bad situation! Don't get mad at me!" He rolls his eyes. "You're right, I forgot you we're 5 and need a step by step process on how to deliver 'play doh', in this situation I suppose that's what we call it."   
    Sometimes you forget what a major asshole Vriska can be. Just like that, you storm off, still annoyed with everything and everyone, and walk back into your natural habitat, trying to not draw any attention what-so-ever. You just can't wait until you can go home, but for now... You just need to survive the day, I, the writer, declare as your goal.


End file.
